Moonlight
by Ine-capa
Summary: A Shadilver one-shot about a midnight walk. That means ShadowxSilver, so if you don't like the idea or shounen-ai at all, you can always read something else.


The quest for the Chaos Emerald had just begun. The readings Tails had picked up came from inside a deep cave under a faraway mountain. While the nearest town was an hour away from the cave entrance, the only place to stay was a camp, five kilometres away from said village. They had no luck on the first day, and it looked like it was gonna take the team more than just a couple of days to come across the precious stone for the cave proved to be deep, dark, slippery and dangerous. The night had already fallen when Shadow decided to take a midnight walk. He headed outside his tent and down an earthy path which headed into a deep forest on the moutainside.

He was about to cross the camp's boundaries when something shiny unther a lamppost caught his eye. The white hedgehog rose his head in surprise when he saw Shadow approach. He quickly stood up.

-Silver? What are you doing here? It's late already.

-Uhm… I was expecting to see you, actually… - Replied Silver, absently rubbing his arm.

-Well, here I am. Now what do you want?

-Nothing, I just… wanted to _see_ you. – Silver's words didn't seem to satisfy Shadow, who went on, looking for a reason he found credible.

-So… you don't have anything to tell me?

-No, I… just happen to enjoy… watching you for some reason. I know you stay up late, and since I couldn't sleep… but I didn't imagined you'd came talking to me all of a sudden.

-…What do you mean by that?- Said Shadow suspiciously. –You're making it sound like you're stalking me or something.

-Please, don't take me wrong…! – Silver blushed, ashamed at how wrong his own words had sounded once he thought about it – It's not like that… You know how… we hedgehogs are so different to each other? They had always called my attention, the colors in your fur. That deep night-sky black, the crimson stripes… also, the shape of your quills… they're so unique, so intriguing. Attractive, in a way, as well as rare. I've seen nothing like you in the future. I did met other hedgehogs, but none look the way you do. That's why whenever I see you, I can't help but… well, stare. It just makes me wonder if you really are one of a kind.

-Unique, yes. Yet I still keep being mistaken for that blue faker for some reason.

-Sonic? I really can't see why, you two seem very different to me.

-Well… if that's all, then I shall be going. – Shadow started walking towards the completely dark forest again.

-Are you heading somewhere or just walking for pleasure? – asked Silver. Shadow didn't turn to answer.

-Why do you wish to know?

-Because if it is the latter then I'd like to walk with you… that is, if you don't mind. I've got nothing better to do and I don't like being alone.

-I'm just going for a walk.

-Then can I come?

-Do as you wish, I don't care.

-Oh, ok.

With that Silver followed Shadow out of the camp. The road started to gradually rise as they reached the mountainside and the number of trees increased significantly. Soon the pale moolight was blocked by the highest trees and the visibility became close to null. After several minutes, Silver finally realized that coming along hadn't been the best of the ideas. The temperature was dropping and he couldn't see where he was stepping, plus the forest vegetation just kept thickening.

-Are we heading to the mountain top? – he said in a weak voice.

-Why? Is there something wrong with that?

-I'm just… not used to darkness. It kinda scares me… - Yet it was helping him hide his face at the moment. He was blushing as he revealed his childish weakness.

-But you're a hedgehog. You're supposed to like darkness.

-But… my eyes are not adapted to it… It's not like I've been in the darkness too much…

-What? I thought you came from a dark future.

-Heh, 'dark' is just a way of speaking. I do come from a devastated future, damaged if you want, but that doesn't mean it was literally dark. Specially because there was lava in every crack, and there were cracks all around me, everywhere I looked you could see fire emerging from untherneath the surface. So there weren't any dark places really. None that I've been to, at least.

-I do like darkness.

-Why's that? – Asked Silver, curious.

-Whenever I find myself submerged in absolute darkness I… - Shadow stopped walking and looked for the exact words. He was just a blurry silhouette in Silver's eyes now. - I feel like I'm endless. It's like I merge with everything, all limits disappearing. My mind and body just expand through the infinite, and I'm everywhere. But it doesn't last long, the effect disappears as soon as my eyes adapt, which usually happens in a few seconds.

Silver thought about it. It sounded like a wonderful sensation, but almost too optimistic for his instincts. Instincs which were demanding him to go back already.

-That's incredible, really… but I'm still afraid of what I can't see… - He said in a low voice. Shadow could hear his steps approaching him, stopping by his side. – I think maybe I should head back, but…

-You just have to turn and follow the path back to the camp.

-Yeah, but… I can't see a thing! – Silver couldn't stop himself from revealing his nervousness, imprinted in his voice.

-Well, I'm not turning back at this point. Besides, it's still early.

-Shadow, please, I can't see a thing, seriously. Don't make me go there on my own…

Shadow sighed. – Listen, take my hand, will continue and soon there'll be light again. We just have to continue for some more minutes.

-Ok. Just, please, don't let me bump into anything, I seriously don't wanna sprain an ankle or Sonic will kill me tomorrow. He needs me in those caves.

-Don't be such a crybaby, you'll be fine, let's go. – Silver felt a cold breeze that just made him feel more uncomfortable with the situation, because he didn't dare ask Shadow to go back at this point anymore. It wasn't long until Shadow spoke again. – What's the point of going out for a walk at night if you're afraid of darkness anyway?

-I've told you before. A walk wasn't my original intention. I just wanted to have the chance to see you, that's all.

-You really sound like you're interested in me or something, you know.

-Well, I kinda are, in a way. I do find you attractive. – For a second time Silver considered that the darkness could be useful at certain occasions. And as for Shadow, he was thankful he had such a good hearing sense. Silver's voice had almost been a whisper.

-What is that supposed to mean? – There was a silence. –Silver? What do I have to understand by that?

-Whatever you want to understand. I'm just telling. – Distracted, Shadow didn't notice he was leading Silver through a rocky surface.

-Ah, be careful with the-

-Whoa! – Silver tripped with a big stone and fell to the ground.

- You ok? – Shadow helped him getting back up.

- Yes… I think so. But I really want to go back, I'm just making a fool out of myself.

- It's a long way back right now, so… - Shadow looked at their surroundings. – We could climb this high tree and rest for a while. There will be enough moonlight up there.

- I don't think I'll be able to, I still can't seen a thing.

- You could use your telekinetic powers. I'll guide you through the branches, you just stay afloat.

Silver considered the offer and finally spoke.

- Fine, but please, be more careful this time…

- I will.

Shadow patiently guided Silver through the branches, telling him in which direction to move, suggesting he stretched his arms to feel any obstacle that he could bump into. It wasn't long before Silver could see again. There was a dim light coming through the leaves that let him discern all the branches in his way, and eventually he sufaced to a beautiful sight of the tree tops, in the form of a shining sloping sea of cold light blue, the reflection of a half-destroyed, yet still majestic waning gibbous moon.

Silver found a solid branch and sat on it, right next to the trunk.

-Wow. That's an amazing view of the moon.

-Yes. Too bad it's only half of the moon since that incident with Eggman. – Shadow's voice announced he was already there with him. He was standing on a lower branch, opposite to Silver, so that their heads where almost at the same level.

-What happened back then? Wait, so you had the chance to see the whole moon?

-Yes, I had.

-Then what happened?

-It all started when… - Shadow explained the events to Silver, all about how Eggman had found him, how they had cooperated, what he remembered from the fighting on the ARK, and him and Sonic finally saving the world. He also told him how he lost his memory and regained it gradually afterwards, with the help of everyone. Silver listened carefully, wrapping his own body with his arms unconciously because of the cold air.

-That's incredible, you ARE one of a kind after all. You know… I'd like to see the whole moon at least once, for a change. – Silver gazed absently at the now half-destroyed satellite. - Just how the history books show it... It had to be such a different sight, like a cold, passive sun… Round and shiny like those little stones you call pearls, but floating like a balloon.

Silver felt a gaze on him and turn his head. He found Shadow had been looking at him the whole time.

-I was thinking about what you said earlier, about us hedgehogs being different. – Said the black hedgehog.

-Yes?

-Well, in my case, I was created so it only makes sense I'm different. It's not like I was born from other hedgehog. But you… how did you get that silver color that is so special? That has to be something that I've never seen in another hedgehog. Just look at the way the moonlight is reflected in your fur.

-Yes, I guess it does…

- I think you're attractive to the eye too.

-You think so?

-Yes.

-Th- Thank you, Shadow. – Silver blushed again and lowered his head. Shadow didn't seem to notice, and just switched to stare at the moon again. Silver did the same, and they stayed like that for a little while.

When Silver looked at Shadow out of the corner of his eye he noticed something shiny. There was a tear in Shadow's face.

- Shadow? What's wrong, are you allright?

- I was just… remembering. I had sad memories from the ARK. I lost someone dear to me up there. Whenever I see the moon I can't help but remember. – A few more tears rolled down his face, still his voice stood imperturbable.

- It's ok… - After a seconds of doubting, Silver stretched his arms out. – Come here…

Shadow looked suspiciously at Silver. He didn't know what to do or say to him.

- I won't do anything strange. I just want to comfort you.

-Why… would you? There's no need…

-Dunno… I hate to see people suffer. And because I think you need it, and I'd like you to do it for me if I was the one feeling down…

Many good arguments, yet Shadow still looked doubtfully at him. He wasn't sure.

-Oh, c'mon, It's just a comfort hug. It won't hurt.

Shadow slowly closed the distance between them and, since he stood on a lower branch, he just rested his head on Silver's lap. The white hedgehog's gloved hands rested on black and red quills, tenderly petting and gently stroking them all the way to the tips.

Shadow soon realized how comfortable he was under Silver's touch. He let himself relax and enjoy the attention he was receiving. The cool air run between his quills as he felt the warm hands rest on his head, slowly taking away the sad memories from his mind with each soft stroke.

Some minutes passed. Maybe they were hours, or maybe days. They didn't care, they just wanted to stay like that.

-Shadow…

-Hmm?

-You're not… still crying, are you?

- Uh-uh.

-Still you haven't separated from me.

No response.

-Which is... not very much like you.

-I am… comfortable here. – Now it was Shadow's turn to blush.

Silver just smiled at that words.

-That's fine, I'm comfortable too. But I'd be more comfortable if you were sitting by my side. You know, it's getting really cold up here… and I could use some hug too.

Shadow calmly lifted his head from Silver's lap and looked at him. Silver was blushing hard and triying to look elsewhere. Shadow couldn't contain a small grin and with a quick hop he was sitting at Silver´s side, leaving the youger hedgehog between him and the trunk. He gently put his arms around Silver, who felt butterflies in his stomach. Feeling the need to look at him, Silver raised his head to find ruby eyes closing, as, without a warning, Shadow leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, suddenly all of Silver's coldness disappeared. He felt warm inside, his heart racing as he put his own arms around Shadow's neck, finding their way between the quills. The kiss lasted for a while, as soft lips caressed the other's gently.

When it came to an unwanted but necessary end, Shadow spoke, still caressing Silver's back.

-Are you any warmer now?

-Yes, I think so. I also think we should go for walks together more often, too. – Silver couldn't help but smile. Inside, he still felt like he was dancing in heaven.

-How about we head back to the camp, it's getting late, not to mention it's really cold in here. I don't want you to get ill. You're not used to cold weather, are you.

- No, not really.

-What do you say I let you stay in my tent tonight? So that you don't suffer from the cold.

-Your tent? I- I… I don't know… - Silver's smile left his face replaced by a new wave of red blush.

-Don't worry, I won't do anything, you have my word. I'm just asking you to stay with me so that you have some company in the darkness. – Shadow held Silver's hands as he spoke. – Just to sleep.

-But… is there enough space?

-Yes, there is.

-…O- Ok… then… I think I… might as well do that. – It wasn't a bad offer at all. He was just getting nervous over nothing.

-Good, then we should head back. Let's get back down this tree first. Come here.

-What?

-I'll take us back down.

They both stood on the branch and Shadow grabbed Silver in a hug. He then swiftly started descending from the tree, jumping from branch to branch, just stopping for a few seconds ever once in a while so that his eyes would adapt. Silver just clinged to him and closed his eyes. He was tired, cold and didn't see a thing again, but he held on tightly to Shadow's warm body.

Back in the camp Silver took some things from his tent and headed for Shadow's. Once he was inside and both of them were ready to sleep they both said 'Goodnight' to each other. Then there was silence. And more silence after that.

It took Silver almost 15 minutes until he dared to speak.

-Shadow?

-Yeah?

-You awake?

-I am.

-Do you mind if I-…?

-No I don't. –Interrupted Shadow smiling in the dark. He felt Silver's body moving across the small tent and then a couple of arms wrapping around him.

-I'm just… a bit cold…

-That's ok. – He put his arms around the white hedgehog's waist and then felt how shy lips encountered his.

They would wake up the next morning still in each other's arms.

FIN


End file.
